


Challenge Day 23: Rift

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adamant Fortress (Dragon Age), F/M, Solavellan, Solavellan Hell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 4





	Challenge Day 23: Rift

His body tensed as he laid eyes on the dragon that roamed over them with an eerie screech. The ground beneath them shook, the whole fortress vibrated before it gave away beneath their feet. He made a dash to escape the forming gap on the barricades that they stood on. “Run.” he shouted while he made sure to pull Fae with him.   
But she lost the ground beneath her feet, he could feel her fingers slip out of his hands, slowly as if time stood still. His body turned, and he could only watch her fall into the abyss, panicked eyes hands grasping in thin air. He leaped after her without hesitation, took a last look at her as they fell together trough the green rift.  
After his first determination to follow her, there was fear, replaced by panic, when he just continued to fall without reaching her. But even in this panic he realized, he was going to die. His eyes found hers, strangely calm and sad, warm eyes locked onto his, as if he was the last one that she wanted to see. Her scarred hand reaching out for him in affection, her eyes made clear that if it was by his side, she was content to die.   
It gave him peace as well, and he closed his eyes while he relaxed his body. If he was about to die, he would not die alone. Death was something that was inevitable after all and if he was about to die, he could do so with her at least. 

But death was not what awaited them after all, it took Solas not long to recognize the familiarity of the fade. Green fog surrounded them, hushed whispers could be heard in the distance. The black city roamed above them, almost close enough to touch.   
He was not familiar with the section they landed in but it was unmistakable the raw fade. It was familiar yet unknown as well. Not to mention that they were not here within their minds but physically. That thought alone was exiting, and he could not help to feel giddy about the fact where they were.  
His eyes landed on Fae at once, who took in her surroundings with curiosity and awe. She stood right beside him, their hands intertwined with each other. Both of them sought the contact of the other as they reassured themselves that the other one was still alive.   
“It is the fade.” he explained to the others, that had landed here shortly after them, still awed about the fact that they were here – without being asleep. “I would have never expected to find myself here physically.” Solas added as his eyes roamed over the endlessness that lay in front of them.  
Of course his excitement was not shared by any other one except for Fae who seemed to be even more curious as before, took in her surroundings, while she left the lead to him. He was the fade expert after all.   
Solas could not help but feel excited over this possibility, Even though he was aware that they walked on dangerous ground. His ears twitched slightly while he strode forwards with eagerness, but he never let go of her hand once.


End file.
